Brazen Singer
by i luv niki4444
Summary: 18 year old Super sensation Kagome Akiyama is going back to Japan after spending 10 years in America! Will she be rediscovered here or will all her hard work be blown down by the Japanese public? And why does Ryuichi Sakuma appear to care so much?


**_Brazen Singer_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Concert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Inuyasha, those go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"INTRODUCING THE ONE THE ONLY... KAGOME HIGURASHI!" A host boomed into the microphone, the crowd cheered like crazy waiting for the girl to approach the stage.

The lights went dull and they all waited with baited breath.

Where would she appear from?

What could she be wearing?

Would they get her autograph?!

A tune started, (It may be best to begin playing the song Criminal by Britney Spears right about now) and a tiny light appeared on the floor, growing slowly larger until the floor gave way and their idol stood on the platform, starting to sing.

"He is a hustler he is no good at all, he is a loser he's a bum bum bum bum. He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun gun gun gun. I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he's just a DOG astray. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart."

She grinned shaking her head, dark hair fluttering everywhere. "And even I know this ain't smart! But mamma I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational it's physical. Mamma please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny I love the guy!"

She jumped from the stage and dodged the security to get to her waiting fans, happy shreiks erupted from all around, along with a few curses from security as the instramental went on and she hugged the audiance members, before taking a step back so she wouldn't hurt their ears.

"He is a villian of the devil's law. He is a killer just for Fun fun fun fun! That man's a snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscious he got none none none none! Ohohhh I knowww, I should've let go. But NO! Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain't smart! Cause mamma I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Momma please don't cry I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy!"

She sucked in a deep breath. "And he's got my name, tattooed on his arm. His lucky charm. So I guess it's okay! He's with me...

"And I hear people talk, trying to make remarks keep us apart, but I don't even hear, I DON'T CARE!"

A short instramental appeared and Kagome signed a boys t-shirt, taking a picture with two teenage girls.

"Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal. ANd this type of love isn't rational it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny I love that guy. Mama I'm in love with a criminal. ANd this type of love isn't rational it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny I love that guy!"

She did a funny little head nod and ran back toward the stage before the security guards could catch her (She'd been evading them throughout the song)

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled, "How y'all doin tonight?!"

Holding her mic out the screaming and clapping was now louder than anything that could be imagined.

Kagome laughed, "Well I'm good too! Now, I have this new song that I think will be a real treat for you guys... now I'm not sure if all of you will like it, but I AM sure it'll be to hard for you to forget."

She cleared her throat. "This song is called Peacock, when I first read the lyrics, I thought. I have GOT to sing this song. So I really hope you guys like it!"

"Word on the street, you got something to show me, me. Magical colorful, Mr. Mystery,ee. I'm intrigued for a peek heard it's fasicinating. Words up your sleeve such a tease wanna see the show-oh. In 3D, a movie Heard it's beautiful. Be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote. I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turning, body shockin! I want you heart throbbing ground shakin, show stoppin AMAZIN! Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock-"

Horror began to flash in the faces of a few of her stage members.

"-Do't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch! I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath...

" She started laughing an almost silent sound as the music kept playing. "Sorry I was just kidding you guys, I had to see their faces!" She pointed to her manager and a few others on stage and the rest of her band gnawfted.

She heard someone yell in the front row and leaned down to put the mic next to his mouth.

"What did ya say mister?" She asked curiously.

"I asked if you could sing the rest of the song so we could understand fully why your manager looks like he's about to have a heart attack!" He replied, causing Kagome to turn red.

"Umm... I'll sing the part that makes me sorta laugh...but it's super catchy!"

She cleared her throat and gestured for the band to start playing once more at a different part. "THIRD VERSE!

"Come on baby let me see, whatchu hidin underneath. Oh my gosh no exaggeration. Boy all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear, I'm so unprepared. You've got the finest of the rainbow looking treasure, such a sight to see and it's all for me."

She took a bow and it stopped playing. "Anyway, back to the music at hand. This little peice was preformed in..."

* * *

Kagome sighed backstage, taking a gulp of water. As fun as it was to tease her fans and preform for them a concert really was an exhausting adventure. Soft steps sounded behind her, and she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder gently.

"You did well Kagome." Her manager replied. Tatsuya Senshi, was well known in America.

The company he represented was even more popular, the favorite of almost every American. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm positive."

* * *

**i luv niki4444**

HELLO! Sorry it's short (and terrible) but I had to get the concert in there to begin with, next chapter she won't be singing and she'll actually do stuff! XD

**_Love_**

**_~ Niki_**


End file.
